Dear Germany
by Namwen20
Summary: A female Germany leaves her friend Italy to aide Prussia in a war against Britain. The two exchange letters to each other while she's gone. What are these feelings she feels toward Feliciano? And who is this Holy Roman Empire that Prussia tells her about?
1. Akt Eins

**I was hit hard with inspiration so I have to write this… Hope you enjoy! Germany is a female and Italy's a man. Human names might be used.**

**Italy – Feliciano Vargas**

**Germany – Liliana Beilschmidt (because she's a girl and I like that name)**

**Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Britain – Arthur Kirkland**

**America – Alfred F. Jones**

**I was inspired to write this after hearing that old expression "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was." So if this reminds you of that, that's why.**

**Also, I know the story of _Dear John_ so this is based roughly on that too (even though I've never read the book or seen the movie), but I think I get the jest of it from the movie trailer.**

**This chapter is long…**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Germany<strong>

**Akt Eins**

Germany and Prussia lived together in Germany's house. She and her _Bruder_ were very close, but they never acted like it. He was very confident in everything he did, but she just saw it as him being cocky. Prussia teased and taunted his indifferent little _Schwester_ about little everything – except men; he was very serious and protective when it came to men.

In then evenings, the brother and sister could often be seen at the local bar drinking pints of beer and chatting about their day. Every now and then, someone would try to flirt with Germany in a drunken state. Either Prussia or Germany would find this unacceptable and start a fight, but it was always different on who settled the fight with the final punch. It's a wonder they weren't ever banned from the bar.

Germany was a blond with blue eyes, seen as the perfect image of an Aryan woman. She was also strong, but had no prominent or outstanding muscles, so when she could easily hurt people or lift heavy things, it was surprise to the people who didn't know her. She was also a bit tall at 5ft 7", but she was shorter than almost all the male countries. Germany had short hair, but not too short. Her blond hair had length to it, but it was cut with layers. Germany was usually seen wearing either the jacket of her uniform or her black sports bra when it came time to train her friends, Japan and Italy. One thing she always wore was her precious iron cross necklace, she kept it close to her at all times.

One day, Germany was working in her office, wearing her reading glasses on the tip of her nose when she heard the news. After getting a letter from Prussia through Gilbird, she was informed that Prussia would be going to war with Britain. Germany wasn't sure why he couldn't just tell her this in person. Maybe he didn't want to see her upset about her brother leaving. But after Germany read that letter, she immediately decided on something, and she was 100% certain she would pull through with that decision, no matter how much it could hurt those around her. No matter how much it would especially hurt Italy…

"Ciao, Liliana~!" Italy, being his usual happy self, came into her office where she read the letter. He was at the door with his typical happy face and carefree attitude.

Germany had not noticed, until Italy snapped her away from her thoughts, that her eyes were starting to water. "Oh! Italy…" she quickly wiped them away so he wouldn't see, using Prussia's letter to further hide her teary eyes. "_Hallo_. I didn't know you were here…you surprised me." She didn't know he came to visit. "Is there something you need?"

"Nope! Just came by to say hi to my friend~!" That made her heart sink. "I'll cook you and Prussia dinner now!" As he was about to continue his way down the hallway, she called out for him; the way an angry mother would to her misbehaving child. Naturally, Italy thought he was in trouble. "Yes, Germany?" he squeaked out in fear.

She held the letter out to him, and he took it. While he was reading it, Germany sat in her chair and looked around her desk. Gilbird was standing on it, so she held her hand out for him to jump on. Once he did, she let him hop on her clothed shoulder. She looked up at Italy, and he was done reading. He lowered the letter to look at Germany with his sad eyes – which were open for a change. "Your brother's going to fight Britain… Why does it make you sad? You don't seem to mind whenever he leaves for other things…"

The blond looked at him, her eyes threatened to spill tears again. She started rubbing her eyes in a vain attempt to make her tears recede after taking off her glasses, "I'm sad because…I plan on teaming up with Prussia."

"…what?"

"He's my brother, Italy. It's only right that I help him when he's done nothing but good for me in my past. I must repay him somehow," she explained.

"Germany…" his voice was as small and sad as ever. His sad brown locked on her blue orbs, "I…I don't understand."

She told him, "I'm going off to war to fight with him, Italy."

Italy approached her desk, everything sunk in and desperation was now evident on his face, "Why?"

"He's my brother… I want to support him in every way I can. So I've decided to fight directly…along with my soldiers."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes," she stood up and walked over to Italy. She put her pale hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Italy."

"But…can you…convince Prussia to not fight Britain? Then both of you could stay home," Germany could clearly see that his eyes were starting to well with hot tears.

"Italy… you know I would try if I knew I would work. But you know Prussia, once he's keen on doing something, he doesn't give up until he's done it. And no one can get in the way of him reaching his goals. Even if I tried, he wouldn't listen to me."

"But… i-is there any way you can just send troops and not fight directly?"

"Italy, I know you don't want me to go, but this is just something I have to do for Prussia. I can't give half-assed support. Plus, if I fight with him, and if we both fight well, we'll win the war quicker. We're stronger as a team."

Italy shook his head as tears started to well and spill from his eyes, "No…n-no! No! Germany! No… You can't leave! Please don't leave!" He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. A girl so dear to him was leaving again. First Holy Roman Empire…she never returned, now Germany was leaving. What if Germany didn't come back either? What would he do? How would he go on? Why did this keep happening to him? "Please…d-don't go! I'd miss you too much! Y-you…you can't do this, Liliana! Please don't go!" She could feel his hot tears on her shoulder…and she wished she could hug him back, but her arms were squished between their bodies, so she only gripped his blue jacket tightly. Germany could feel his chest hiccupping with his sobs; the way his shoulders tensed when he'd take in another breath to cry. Feeling this pained her and saddened her whole being. She would miss her friend until the moment the war ended.

"Italy…please let go of me. I have to tell Prussia."

"No!" He held her tighter, one arm encircling the small of her back, one gripping the back of her head, fingers entwined and tangled in the blond hair. He cried harder.

"Italy…" she tried lightly pushing at his chest with her hands, but he wouldn't budge.

He only held her tighter and said, "I don't want you to go…"

"Italy," she said stricter, "let me go," even though she wasn't mad.

But he did as she said… He looked at her with his watery eyes, the rivers of tears running down his cheeks.

She reached up to wipe them away from his eyes with her thumbs, and used her whole hand to wipe his cheeks dry, "Honestly…you need to quit crying so much."

"I'm sorry, Germany." New tears spilled, staining his cheeks again.

She turned to walk away, "I have to go tell Prussia." The blond looked back to him, "Wait here, I still want to talk to you. Just stop crying, please."

"Okay," he rubbed at his eyes, which continued their downpour of tears.

She felt terrible.

Germany walked though the hallway and down the stairs to Prussia's messy room, Gilbird hopped on her head as she stepped down the stairs. Her brother already had a map of Great Britain and was marking it in red marker. The only light in the room was aimed at the map – which was taped to the wall. He was already planning attacks and strategies. "Prussia…can I talk to you?"

He turned in his stool to look at his sister coming down the steps, "Oh, hey West! Check out these awesome plans!" He smiled and waved for her to come look at the map. "Britain won't know what hit him with these!"

She came closer to her brother, and Gilbird flew from her head to his head, "That's great, Prussia… When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as possible. Probably tomorrow morning. Sorry to tell ya on such short notice, sis, but that guy pissed me off so I declared war on him like…20 minutes ago."

"I see… What did he do, exactly?" she was quiet.

Prussia scoffed, "Said he was awesomer than me – which he's not – so I'll kick his ass and show him how awesome I am and how lame he is!" he punched the air dramatically (and awesomely of course) with a huge smiled on his face.

"….Really?"

Prussia scoffed, "No I was just kidding, you of all people should know that even _I'm_ not so eager to fight as to start a war over something _that_ stupid." He explained his real reason, "Britain's been getting expensive import from me and hasn't been paying me back, and he's unwilling to do labor for me to pay off his debts…so…I declared war. And after I kick that tea-drinker's ass and he sees how awesome I am, he'll know to never mess with Prussia again!"

"Or Germany…"

"What?" he was confused. "What do ya mean by that?"

She looked into his blood-colored eyes and gave him a little smile, "I'm saying that I'm going to help you win the war."

Prussia was delighted and jumped from his seat! "You mean it? You'll be my aide in the war?"

"Yes," she said.

"YAHOO!" Prussia was happier than a kid in a candy shop! He lifted his little sister in a tight bear hug and spun her around! "You're the best, you know that, Liliana? Britain won't know what hit him! If things get serious, we can just hit him with another Blitzkrieg! Ha ha ha! Brits go boom in the Blitzkrieg~!" He kissed his sister's cheek in gratitude, even though he knew she wasn't used to such affection, and even though he knew it was considered really weird in their culture to do that to a sibling. He was just too happy! "Thanks so much, West! Tomorrow we'll be leaving to invade Britain and his vital regions, so make sure you're ready," he put her down.

"Right," said Germany.

She started to leave, and on her way out she heard Prussia singing, "_Mein klein Schwester_ is awesome~! Not as awesome as me, but still pretty awesome~! Best _Schwester_ ever~! We'll invade Britain's vital regions~~~!"

Germany returned to her office, and Italy was there waiting for her like she asked him. The poor boy's eyes were red and puffy, the tip of his nose red from rubbing his sniffs away. And even his curl seemed sad; it was down instead of it's usual happy sprouting form the pasta-lover's head. But at least he wasn't crying anymore. "He seems happy about it…"

"Of course he is, I'm doing him a favor." Then she remembered that she'd have to get ready, but she still wanted to talk with Italy. Oh well, kill two birds with one stone, "Follow me, I have to get ready."

Italy reluctantly followed her to her neat and tidy room. She quickly found her suitcase in her closet and lay on the bed. She brought a few clothes, guns from the bottom drawer of her dresser, and lots of underwear for the days ahead. "There will probably be a brief training period for Prussia, myself, and our soldiers to get ready before we invade Britain."

Italy was quiet and sad from where he sat on her bed. He looked around. He knew from Prussia that this had been her room every since Germany was saved by her brother when she was a half-dead little girl on the battlefield; all alone with no one to turn to. Now she was a strong and independent nation, a woman; the room smelled like her. There were three German flags in the room; one on her nightstand, her dresser, and a big one on the wall behind her bed. Italy knew this would be his haven when she's gone. This is where he would seek comfort.

"Italy," she snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Germany approached him after fixing himself an outfit to leave in tomorrow.

She picked out her black tank and her baggy army pants. Germany loved being a military woman with all her heart and wouldn't dream of being anything else, but she hated his part; leaving home. And now leaving home was harder because of her friend. Germany spoke to Italy, talking very rushed, "Listen, Italy. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to stay here in my house. I want you to wait for me here until I get back. And would you please take care of my house while I'm gone? I know it's horrible for me to ask this of you, but will you do it?"

Italy pulled her down for another hug. The poor boy felt like he was going to cry again, "Of course I will, Germany. No matter how long it takes, I'll be waiting right here for you." He loved hugging her and knew he would miss it, "Germany?"

She pulled back, "Hm?"

"Will you do something for me, too?" he asked quietly. "Will you promise me something?"

She looked at him, "What is it?"

Italy was sad as he remembered his painful childhood, "Will you promise to come back? Just come back safe and as soon as you can, that's all you have to do."

For once, Germany was the one to hug him, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." She ruffled his hair as she pulled back, "I'll come running…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, as Prussia and Germany were about to leave for Britain, Italy wasn't so calm. He was crying hysterically and he begged his friend not to leave him, spouting reasons why she shouldn't go. Italy even went as far as to get on his knees and grab her pant leg to keep her from walking out the door as she tried to follow her brother out. He looked back at her, but the blond told him to wait for her outside. "Italy, this is ridiculous, don't cry… Stand up," she said, but he just kept crying, almost choking on his own sobs. Germany knelt down beside him and took off her iron cross necklace, "Here, now you can have a little piece of me until I come back," Germany held it out to him in her palm. He looked at it as more tears spilled, then just hugged her. Prussia was waiting outside, playing with Gilbird.<p>

"Germany," he sniffed.

"Yes?"

He pulled away from the hug, searching his pockets, "I have something for you too. I found it last night and I think you'll need it more than I do." She saw that it was a picture of the Axis. Italy smiling in his training shirt, his arms around both Germany and Japan. Surprise evident on the Asian man's face, indifference and slight irritation on her face. They looked a little younger; this picture must have been taken when they first became allies. "Please stay safe, Germany."

"I promised you I would," she said as she put the picture in her pocket. She held her leather-gloved pinky out to him, "And I promise to never go back on that promise." He linked his pinky with her gloved one.

"You promise?" he wiped his eyes.

Germany gave him her rare smile. She nodded once to him, "I promise."

She got up and closed the door behind her. Just like that, in an instant, she was gone…

* * *

><p><strong>SADNESS! I usually don't start stories on such a sad note, but I promise to be a little less brutal to you guys. Sad Italy makes me sad! T_T<strong>

**I NEED IDEAS! EVEN IF YOU THINK IT'S STUPID, SEND IT ANYWAYS, PLEASE!**


	2. Akt Zwei

**Sad Ita-chan makes me sad! Please don't hate me for sad parts... just know that I'm sad too for writing them.**

**Okay, let's try to be happy now...maybe. Actually now that I think about it, it's more angsty than anything.**

**Anyways... here you go. This is so sappy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_**Mein Schwester**_** – my sister**

_**Ja Herr!**_** - Yes sir!**

_**Bruder**_** - brother**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Germany<strong>

**Akt Zwei**

Prussia and Germany finally arrived at the training base and met up with their soldiers after a very long walk. As per usual, Germany was the only woman there; she knew her female population was strong, but it's hard for anyone to go to war. They were human, after all; also, women couldn't be drafted in her country like the men could.

The base was simple and easily moveable. Simple green tents for the Germans, and white for the Prussians. Three men assigned to each tent, and each day a different person would have to carry the lightweight tent to wherever they were going. They were all dressed in training clothes, even Prussia and Germany.

Prussia spoke to the soldiers loudly, "Listen up! Mein Schwester and I already know you're strong and we don't doubt any of your abilities, but we are offering this brief training period so that you can get your bodies used to the conditions of war before we attack Britain. We're not stupid and both fully aware that you boys either just got outta boot camp, or you just know what the hell you're doing when you gotta a gun in your hand. We highly recommend that you take this opportunity and train with us. Germany will train her soldiers, and I will train mine. Is that clear?"

They all shouted loudly, "Ja Herr!"

Their clothes, Prussia yelling like a drill-sergeant, and the idea of training all reminded the blue-eyed woman of the times she trained Italy. How he explained that when faced with an enemy he'd surrender immediately, him not wanting to wear a war helmet because it made him feel like he was getting than shorter than her (which he wasn't in the first place), the time she had to chase him for a whole hour because he thought Britain was chasing him, and, of course, the infamous grenade scenario. All of those things seemed to be huge burdens to deal with at their present times; but now, all those years and months later, they seemed childish and silly to think about. She nearly smiled as she became lost in her thoughts...

"Very good!" said Prussia beside his sister. He suddenly put his arm around her, surprising her and shaking her from her memories and killing her rare smile as she listening to what he said. "And if _ANY_ of you dare to make a move on my precious sister I'll beat you to a pulp...and when I'm done with you she'll beat the shit outta whatever's left of you! GOT THAT!" Prussia screamed very passionately. After hearing that, Germany just sighed.

"Ja Herr...?" a few of them shouted in confusion.

Germany broke free from her over-protective brother's grip and shouted in her , lovely drill sergeant voice, the same one she once used on Italy, "Alright Germans, training starts now. Whoever is coming, follow me," she walked away from Prussia to a large flat area of the plain. Prussia and his troops went the opposite way.

First, the German woman had them warm up and stretch out, and she did it in front of them as they stood on rows and copied her. Prussia yelled across the distance, "No inappropriateness! That means you, soldiers!" to Germany's men. Again, Germany sighed.

After stretching, Germany had them jog with her to get their blood pumping even more. Prussia saw that she was running off with her soldiers and quickly had his men stop doing jumping-jacks and follow him while he hustled to catch up with his sister. Prussia's men and Germany's men mingled while jogging, the white training shirts mixing with the green. Prussia talked to his sister, "That was close. You could have gotten raped or something."

Germany scoffed, "They're not _all_ man-whores, you know..."

Prussia whispered harshly, "That's what they _want_ you to think!"

Back at Germany's house, in the late evening, Italy was simply meandering with a dead expression on his face, as he had been since that morning when he collected himself from crying at the door; he didn't even eat. His eyes were red and puffy, below his eyes were burning red marks from rubbing the hot tears away. For now he felt satisfied with that session of spilled tears. It was such a weird feeling not having anyone there; empty, like he just got punched in the stomach. The hallways and rooms weren't filled with the German-speaking brother and sister anymore. The air was still, the walls no longer vibrated from Prussia's loud German curses at whoever or whatever angered him. There was no blue-eyed beauty behind glasses sitting at her desk working diligently. It was as if the house became nothing more than a still and doleful void. The house, the rooms, his heart, they all felt empty. _He_ felt empty, like a hunger that would not be satisfied until their return; _her_ return. A yearning for her. He continued his walk.

It's not fair. Why did this have to happen to him again? Wasn't losing one girl enough, wasn't saying good-bye _once_ enough? From this train of thoughts, Italy concluded that he would wait for her as long as it took for her arrival. And if she never came back and he died there, so be it. Then he'd die alone. Perhaps the Hell of being alone would, only then, come to an end.

_But that's right, I'm a country. Countries don't die. I could be waiting forever, _he thought as he looked at Germany's iron cross necklace. It sat so innocently in his palm.

Speaking of her, he ended up in Germany's room; he stood just inside the doorway. The air was cold and almost lifeless, though it maintained her unique scent; it was tangy, sweet, and intoxicating, like the smell of a favorite candle, but not yet identifiable. He glanced at the flags displayed proudly in her room. His chest ached; not his heart, something on a deeper and more personal level was the cause of his pain. It was as if his very existence was achy...what could this pain be?

Italy slowly swayed to the bed. It creaked as he sat down it.

_Germany...Why did you have to go? It hurts so bad to be away from you, _he thought as he felt his tearducts starts working again. He palmed his chest, _It hurts right here..._

Each breath became rigid and quick as the tears began their slow descent down his face, making his overworked eyes hurt again. The sounds of his sobs and pleas filled the emptiness. "Ge...G-Ger...many..."

Italy held her red pillow as he released the unforgiving tears and sobs and wails for his closest friend. He sobbed her true name, "L...L-Liliana... Liliana... Beil...s-schmidt... I love you..."

The poor Italian cried himself to sleep on her bed, surrounded by her scent, wetting her blankets with his tears. His eyes now closed, and his breathing now even, a single tear still shining on one of his closed eyes, her necklace in his limp hand. Crying took a lot out of him, but he was peaceful now.

Out on the plain where Prussia and Germany were training, they'd all camped there the previous night. Prussia and his sister camped together for two reasons. One, they were the leaders/generals. Two, Prussia didn't want any of the "sleazy" or "perverted" soldiers doing any weird stuff to his baby sister. When her brother tried explaining this to her the next morning as they both dressed, facing the opposite way, for training, Germany nodded at the first reason. Frankly, the first reason was understandable and made perfect sense. When hearing the second, she sighed and walked out of the tent. _Stupid Bruder..._

Germany had her men jog again for the morning to build up their endurance, so that meant Prussia had his men so the same thing. The German woman nearly smiled as Gilbird decided to take a rest on her head. She had secretly adored the cute little peep ever since she was little.

The sun was just rising. There were scattered little clouds of dusk in the sky that appeared to be orange in the sun's soft glow. The air was a little chilly and very dry.

One of the soldiers tried talking to the two personified countries. He was one of Prussia's men, and even though he didn't try making a move on Germany, Prussia still wanted him gone while she kept up her typical indifference. She wasn't shy or self-conscious or anything, that was just her attitude to her soldiers during war, but not Prussia, not at night. Nighttime made her more open, but only to Prussia; the man who raised her and used to call her his little treasure. She opened up to him because the daytime was lonely, even though there were countless people (soldiers) surrounding her. On the battlefield, you were on your own. Every man for himself. Only a gun and survival skills could keep you alive. If you went missing, no one would look for you. If you died, no one would care. That's why, at night, her brother was the only one she could talk or cling to.

She sighed, she was becoming too soft. Enough of Prussia.

Italy.

Seeing that smile was something to definitely look forward to. Hearing his laugh too, and eating his delicious pasta...

Oh, she hoped his was getting along okay by himself. Germany wished she would have _at least_ been _a little_ nicer before she left. Why was she so strict and cold all the time? How did she, growing up with the brother she grew up with, not take on some of his traits? To be carefree or a little sensitive or-

What was that?

That. In the distance.

Germany stopped running, everyone else passing her. In the distance, there he was. Italy. He was just standing there waving to her, a happy little smile on his face. She only stood there with a shocked expression, the little bird still on her head. Suddenly, Italy ran to her. He ran and ran, but when he was still far away, he disappeared completely.

Confused and worried for her mental state, Germany rubbed her head. _I must be losing my mind..._

"Hey, West! What the hell? I'm waiting for ya!" Prussia yelled to her. He had stopped too and let their men pass him.

She turned to him, "Did you see that?" she pointed in the direction she "saw" her friend.

"See what?"

"Over...Over there...Prussia I-" she stopped herself. She was just seeing things.

"You're going crazy, West! Come on, can't let these guys think we're slacking losers!" She nodded and ran to him so they could continue together.

Seriously, though, what was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that. It's sad and angsty isn't it? And I was SO DEPRESSED after writing that sad Italy stuff! Poor Ita-chan!<strong>

**I hope you can send him a 'Feel Better' card!**


	3. Akt Drei

**This story's gonna probably put me in a depression...if it hasn't already... :(**

**Well, I guess you guys like it, so here you go.**

**The first part is a dream... I won't say whose dream.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Germany<strong>

**Akt Drei**

_We were all standing in a field of beautiful white flowers. The petals were blowing around and getting caught in your beautiful blond hair. They drifted so slowly, like they were flakes of snow... But this place was warm, and bright, and I could feel happiness and love surrounding me, making my heart dance. The grass was golden, and the million-miles-away sky was a pale yellow._

_I stood there alone, looking at the two girls I loved more than anything. Holy Rome and Germany. I couldn't see their eyes, their bangs covered their blue orbs. Holy Roman Empire was the way I last remembered her before she left, very small and cherubic. She had pale, round cheeks and a cute smile, making her fat little cheeks rise. Germany stood beside her; taller than her, also very whitish-pale with a perfect nose and beautiful blond hair. For some reason she was smiling while looking down at Holy Roman Empire. Their blond hair flowing gently in the breeze in sync as they smiled to each other. Both had their backs to me, and they were holding hands. Walking...away from me. Leaving me!_

_Why were they leaving me? Don't they know I love them?_

_I heard a small child crying beside me. I looked down and saw my younger self, sad countenance and tears on his face. I then noticed that I was crying, my vision blurring as my dream was ending._

_The last thing I heard were my younger self and my own voice yelling to the girls._

"_HOLY ROME!"_

"_GERMANY!"_

_They didn't look back at us..._

Italy woke up, his belly running on empty. Was that what awoke him? His dream? His hunger?

_Knock! Knock!_ "Open up, bastard!"

That could only be one person. _'Fratello...'_

Italy got up, feeling something in his hand as he walked down the hallway to Germany's front door. Her necklace...her put it on. It sure wasn't Italian, but it was definitely sentimental. He opened the front door, "Ciao, Romano," he didn't smile.

Romano cocked an eyebrow, "The hell's up with you?" Why wasn't his brother cheery? And why did he look so damn bad? "You hungover or something?"

His little brother shook his head. "Germany's off at war. She's fighting with Prussia against Britain," he explained sadly.

Romano smiled, "At least she's away from me." He let himself in, sitting on her couch, "Man, this place is dirty. Stupid potato bitch..." he cursed her.

Italy went to his brother, sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table, "Fratello, you don't understand... Remember how I loved and lost Holy Rome? It's happened all over again!" his eyes welled up again. "I can't lose Germany..." Italy was personally getting sick of crying.

"Whoa whoa whoa... You're saying you like Germany the same way you liked Holy Roman Empire?" Romano clarified. "You _love_ her?" he exclaimed.

"I love her, Romano. I know you don't like her much...but she's everything to me. We're total opposites but we get along so well. She's my best friend and I miss her very much. Where she's strong and I'm weak, I'm loving and she needs someone to love her. Romano, I really need your advice..."

Romano cringed. Sometimes being an older brother sucked! He wasn't bad with the ladies, just bad at giving advice about them. And his stubborn mind was clouded with his strong hate for that damn potato bitch... "Advice on what?"

Italy said in a tiny voice, "On how to keep my friendship with Germany. Should I send troops? Should I get involved too?"

"Pfft! You! Hahaha! That's funny! You'll only get yourself killed!" Romano joked.

"I need an honest opinion, Romano..."

"You want my honest to God opinion?" Romano challenged. "Feliciano, I honestly think you should forget all about that stupid bitch and pray to God she doesn't ever come home! That way she'll never nag at you again."

Italy was mad, but he managed to stay calm, mostly because of the slight fear he felt towards his brother, "You don't know her enough to judge her like that..."

"I know enough..." Romano was stubborn, but he wanted to skip all this lovey-dovey crap. To think his brother saw something in Germany of all people made him sick. "Soooo... Why exactly did the Germans leave again?"

"Prussia declared war on Britain because Britain was a being a big-fat meanie-pants about exports. And Germany decided to directly help her brother in the war. Romano...I really miss her," Italy pouted.

"That's a shame...Prussia's a nice guy."

_'Of course you think that...'_ Italy thought. _'Prussia used to come visit Spain when you and Germany were still little kids. Even then, you probably used to be grumpy and mean and pick on her.'_ Italy spoke sadly, "What about Germany?"

Romano scratched his cheek for a moment before answering, saying cautiously, "Well...Fratello, you know I'm not necessarily a big fan of Germany-"

"For no reason," this was said not in anger, but in sadness and grief.

"Look she's a nice lady...I guess...but you have to see it from my point of view. First, tomatoes are _far_ better than those stupid potatoes of hers. And second, when the two of you first became allies, who did you leave to go off with your damn Axis friends? Me! Your own brother, you bastard!"

Italy was starting to get mad, but he portrayed it as more sadness, "What about Japan, Lovino? I left you to be his friend too, but you never hated him!"

"Why should I hate him?" Romano was stubborn, "He never did anything bad to me!"

"Neither did Germany!" Italy shouted, finally crying. He lowered his head and covered his face from where he sat.

The older brother realized he went too far and got too caught up in the argument. He got up to try consoling Italy, "Fratellino, I'm sorry..." He put a hand on his fragile little brother's shoulder.

Italy kept sobbing weakly until he finally whispered, "Get out..."

Romano blinked before he sighed and went to leave. He stopped at the front door before saying, "Hey...Fratello..." he sighed, being cautious, "You may not have noticed this, but houses get dirty quickly...and I see you've been neglecting Germany's house." He quickly got to the bottom line, not wanting to get screamed at for overstaying his welcome, "Basically I'm saying you should keep the house clean. I learned from when I was Spain's slave that there's never any telling how long or short a war will be. Plus, with that potato-lover being a complete clean-freak..." His little brother noticed how he said "potato-lover" instead of "potato bitch".

Italy didn't say anything.

"Take care of yourself, brother. You're important too, you know." He closed the door behind him.

The brief training period seemed long gone now... It sometimes felt farther away than actually leaving for war. It's amazing how quickly you life can dramatically change.

Germany lay silent on her green blanket in her and Prussia's tent, just thinking while listening to the crickets chirping in the still and cold night. Prussia was already asleep, facing her and breathing deeply and silently. He never did snore...

The blond always had trouble sleeping, and she couldn't talk to Prussia since they already exchanged "Guten nacht"s. She felt lonely somehow, maybe homesick...or missing Italy. Probably the latter.

You know what? She was going to, for once in her life, do something to make herself feel better. She reached in her backpack and found a pen, paper, and a flashlight. She hid her head under the blanket before turning on her flashlight so it wouldn't wake her brother up. Germany wrote in her quick and etched handwriting:

_Dear Italy,_

_ How have things been without me? I'm sure they're difficult for you since you're the type to get attached to people. I wish I could be more like you. I'm sure everyone's noticed that Prussia, myself, and Britain are all gone from the world conferences; how's everyone taking that? I'm sure a lot of people miss Bruder, he's very social._

_ I'll tell you about my experiences out here since nothing else is on my mind. It's nothing bad, don't worry. Training ended about a week ago, it really was brief... And right now as I'm writing this I'm in a tent with Prussia. He insists that I stay in a tent with only him because he doesn't trust the other soldiers. He thinks they're all sex-deprived man-whores. I'm sure not all of them are..._

_ I don't know if you know this about countries in war, but we can die only these troublesome times. We're much more vulnerable to diseases and weapons. I'm sure nothing will happen to me, and there's no need for you to worry. I'm smarter and more experienced than that. If it's any consolation, you should pray. It's really comforting and makes it easier to deal with these hard situations if you leave them to Gott, Italy._

_ I know that as your longtime ally and friend that I've done you a horrible wrong by leaving you, and I'm sorry. But I'm afraid this is the only way. And I'm positive that when I come back, our time together will be even more memorable and special._

_ How's your day been going? Are you well? How's your brother? Does he still hate me?_

_ Just remember, Italy, you haven't lost me yet...so don't cry so much. And, believe me, I know you have been..._

_ Your friend forever,_

_ Liliana_

That seemed nice, she decided. The blond made small kissy noises to get Gilbird's attention after turning off the flashlight. He promptly hopped over to her, and she folded her letter and wrote on the folded square: _Please feed Gilbird_.

Germany gave the letter to Gilbird and whispered, "Take it to Italy."

He flew off after she let him out. The blond woman lay back down and sighed.

Even after that, and even though Prussia was a quiet tent-partner, Germany still had trouble sleeping...

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first letter! It may be annoying, but when the time comes for Italy to read the letter, I'm going to rewrite it. And if you don't like it, kiss my white ass! JK...unless you want to .<strong>

**I needed her to do something to make Italy happy! Yay! Happy Ita-chan!**


	4. Akt Vier

**I have some good advice for people writing war stories; watch the Military Channel!**

**I think I'll let you in on how much I love writing this story; a lot! War and romance are my two favorite genres, so when they combine they make my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Germany<strong>

**Akt Vier**

Before he fell asleep in Germany's bed, Italy was laying under the covers thinking very diligently. He pondered weather or not it was wrong for him to love Germany since Holy Rome still hadn't returned. What would she think? Would she be mad and hate him?

Fat chance, he thought. Italy came to terms with the truth a long time ago; there was hardly any chance of Holy Rome coming back after such a devastating collapse and disappearance. Holy Roman Empire was the one who made being governed under Austria extremely bearable, and even fun at times despite the fact she was very shy and fairly reserved at her young age. Oh well, Italy thought, you can't change the past. But maybe that was for the best. He did feel honored to have had Holy Rome be a part of his childhood, and to have been a part of her childhood too. She truly was a sweet blessing.

Then there's Germany, Italy thought while lying in the room which held her sweet aroma, whose scent reminded him of honey and hot skin. He often wondered what she was doing while he cleaned her house earlier that day, and he wondered what she was doing at that moment. Was she sleeping well? Could she not fall asleep? Or perhaps she was like him and was about to give in to sleep. He often wondered...if she wondered about him...

Honey...and hot skin...

**3 Hours Later**

Italy groaned in the darkness of midnight. That noise...

_Clack clack!_

He got up and searched for the source of the sound, a little fearful. His wimpy personality was showing.

_Clack clack!_

It was coming from the window. Italy moved Germany's white curtains and saw Prussia's little chick, Gilbird. The small yellow chick had a folded piece of paper in his tiny beak.

The brunette lifted the window with ease and let the little bird in. He went and turned on the lamp that sat on Germany's nightstand so he could read what was on the paper. The little paper said _Please feed Gilbird_ on it. So Italy made his way to the kitchen and put some of Gilbird's usual birdseed in a small bowl. He started to eat.

As Gilbird chowed down, Italy was curious about the paper. He laughed for the first time in a long time in delight as he saw that it was a letter from Germany! He'd recognize that handwriting anywhere. As he read the letter, he could imagine Germany in her Army clothes writing him the letter.

_Dear Italy,_

_ How have things been without me? I'm sure they're difficult for you since you're the type to get attached to people. I wish I could be more like you. I'm sure everyone's noticed that Prussia, myself, and Britain are all gone from the world conferences; how's everyone taking that? I'm sure a lot of people miss Bruder, he's very social._

_ I'll tell you about my experiences out here since nothing else is on my mind. It's nothing bad, don't worry. Training ended about a week ago, it really was brief... And right now as I'm writing this I'm in a tent with Prussia. He insists that I stay in a tent with only him because he doesn't trust the other soldiers. He thinks they're all sex-deprived man-whores. I'm sure not all of them are..._

_ I don't know if you know this about countries in war, but we can die only these troublesome times. We're much more vulnerable to diseases and weapons. I'm sure nothing will happen to me, and there's no need for you to worry. I'm smarter and more experienced than that. If it's any consolation, you should pray. It's really comforting and makes it easier to deal with these hard situations if you leave them to Gott, Italy._

_ I know that as your longtime ally and friend that I've done you a horrible wrong by leaving you, and I'm sorry. But I'm afraid this is the only way. And I'm positive that when I come back, our time together will be even more memorable and special._

_ How's your day been going? Are you well? How's your brother? Does he still hate me?_

_ Just remember, Italy, you haven't lost me yet...so don't cry so much. And, believe me, I know you have been..._

_ Your friend forever,_

_ Liliana_

Italy smiled as he read it over and over, just looking at the way her handwriting flowed and how it looked. He excitedly rushed to get a pen and paper to write her back.

_Dear Germany,_

_ I was happy to get your letter today! Gilbird came and pecked his little beak on your window. I say your window because I was in your room when he came. That's where I sleep. I hope you don't mind... If you do, I'll sleep on the couch from now on._

_ I was keeping my promise and had been cleaning your house for the past few days. I even started a garden on the side of your house! I planted potato seeds! I hope you'll eat them when you come home! I plan on making you a big dinner full of pasta and wurst when you come home! I've been practicing making it. But anyways, after I cleaned up and started the garden, I took a shower and collapsed on your bed. I was very tired. You know what your room smells like? It smells like you, like honey and warm skin. I hope that doesn't sound weird or anything..._

_ At the last world meeting, Japan said he wanted to tell you that he misses you and wishes you luck and safety. We both know he'd help if he wasn't in such a horrible financial situation... Everyone's noticed you're gone and they all agree that they hope nothing bad happens to you. Isn't that great? I don't think you pay much attention to it, but you have a lot of friends, Germany. Probably more than you think!_

_ I think it's a good thing that Prussia's so protective of you. That shows he cares about you and loves you. With Prussia there with you, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll be just fine._

_ And what you said about countries dying in war, I didn't know that. But you said, I'm sure you can take care of yourself and that you'll be just fine. Just promise to be extra careful. You have to keep your promise like you said you would., _

_ Don't worry about me. I know you didn't do anything wrong. I cry because I feel bad for myself and because I miss you, but I know you didn't leave because you wanted to. I understand, Germany._

_ And about Romano, he actually visited a few days ago. We were talking and he was being a jerk about you leaving and I got angry and cried. I told him to leave. He says you're not his favorite person, but I'm sure if he just got to know you, he'd like you just as much as I do. Actually, I hope he doesn't end up like you as much as I do, because we'd end up fighting over you! But would you be willing to try being his friend? Just to try. I don't want him to hate you forever for no reason... Plus, he'd be missing out on a great person if you didn't try!_

_ And I promise to try not to cry to much._

_ And I have to ask, have you cried? I know you rarely do, but I still wonder..._

_ Thank you for the letter!_

_ Feliciano_

Italy read his letter for Germany over and over, making sure it was just perfect for her. After a few edits and additions, he gave it to Gilbird and sent him on his way.

After that, the brunette sat at the table in silence. He had mixed feelings. It was great to hear from her, and he hoped to hear from her again and again, but he also, for no known reason, felt extremely sad too. But why?

Then he remembered the necklace. He touched it and was happy again. Italy lifted it in his hand to look at it, there were some very minute scratches on it. Soon Italy got up and went to Germany's bed, still touching the necklace that made him feel loved and important. He kissed it before he went to sleep...

* * *

><p>A few days later, Prussia was sitting in his tent with his sister, trying to radio their spies stationed in different parts of Britain. He had his black headphones on and was turning the different dials on the transmitter. He was shirtless as his sister sat behind him and bandaged the wounds on his back. No doubt those would leave nasty scars. One of Britain's men had sliced him up pretty good, that is, until Germany helped out and shot the bastard dead...<p>

The blond was bleeding herself, but she managed to treat most of them during dinner, and Prussia said he would check her too.

Germany put the large gauze pad on the wound before wrapping the bandages around his chest a few times, almost making it look like she was hugging him from behind. That one was done, now onto the cut on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Prussia was able to contact their spies. "Yes, this is Beilschmidt... Yes... And what did you find out?" Germany put her ear against his headphones to listen too.

They both heard, _"Sir, there are two leaders on the opposing side now."_

"Who would join Britain? He's a loser!" Prussia exaggerated.

"_It's the United States, Sir,"_ said the German spy.

The blond shook her head, "Idiot..." and went back to wiping away Prussia's dried blood.

"Awesome! Thanks for the info. Guten nacht." He took off his headphones and turned off the transmitter, "Lame ass..."

Germany agreed as she finished treating Prussia's wounds, "He's always getting himself into trouble... Helping the rest of the world when he can't even help himself. Always playing hero..."

Prussia said, "You know that fucking r-tard's _still_ trying to help the victims of that hurricane that happened in his country?"

"Katrina?"

"Yup..."

"That was years ago..." Germany shook her head before she turned around and took off her shirt to let Prussia treat her wounds. He was very careful and gentle with the girl he raised. "I know that his efforts have helped a lot of people, and that he means well...but he should help himself before he worries about the rest of us."

Prussia stated, "He's too giving. Honestly, he was like that even when you two used to be friends."

"When we were little." Her brother nodded. She changed the subject, "How bad are my injuries?"

"Not bad. Just cuts, but we don't wanna risk infections spreading around here." Prussia wrapped a long cut that stretched from her elbow to her shoulder. They were quiet again.

That day on the battlefield, they had lost territory in one area, but gained more than they lost in another area. After Prussia finished bandaging her up, he kissed her cheek uncharacteristically and said, "Ich liebe dich, Liliana. Guten nacht." He went to bed.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert," she said quietly. "Guten nacht."

Soon after, the blond woman tried to sleep too, but once again, she was unable to. Her thoughts and new memories from that day were replaying in her head. Memories of firing the large cannons that made her ears ring from the huge exploding _BANG_, how she helped one of Prussia's soldiers by handling his ammunition, and how – when the British got close and it was time for close combat – she took out her knife and sliced the arteries in their necks. It was a bloody day even though their side hardly faced any casualties and only minor injuries. Just so much blood.

She hated to do it, but Germany poked Prussia from where he lay beside him, "Gilbert...?"

"Hm?" he muffled tiredly, the pillow over his face.

"I can't fall asleep, can you tell me a story?"

He removed the pillow and barely opened his red eyes, "What kinda story do ya wanna hear?"

"Anything," she said. "Just talk. It'll help me sleep."

Prussia sighed as he thought, "'Kay..."

The albino told his blue-eyed sister about the Holy Roman Empire and of all of her accomplishments. How she was so young when she gained all the power in the world, how she was the world's superpower back then, and how she was respected by all. Before he could get to the really good parts, Germany fell asleep.

She dreamt of being small like a child, and being in a house with Austria and Hungary. One other person was there – young, short, and cherubic like her – but when Germany woke up, she forgot who else she had in her dream...

* * *

><p><strong>I know you already know this, but I love this story! I gotta get some war action in here soon! That sounds like it'd be fast-paced and super fun to write!<strong>

**But I wanna hear what you guys think! Everyone likes to be heard, and I got ears! Let me hear you!**


End file.
